flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Souls Revived: Part 5, the fear that Jack built
When we last saw our heroes, they took on the monster known as The Rake and also had to face the corrupt being known as The Dark King. When they returned to their castle, they found a deathtrap consisting of a swarm of deadly spiders. They realized that this was the work of the nightmarish serial killer known as Jack the Stalker. “Before we go,” began Raidra hesitantly, “there’s something I should share.” “Okay,” replied Tristan. “I… have a bit of a personal connection to Jack.” “WHAT!?” He and Gtd became concerned. “You remember my mentor that I told you about? He has a special power- immunity to poisons.” Gtd mused, “Wait, I don’t think Jack has that.” Raidra continued, “He and another vigilante went after Jack. Jack somehow managed to poison their water.” “Oh,” Tristan replied. He was relieved that Raidra’s connection to Jack wasn’t something closer. “My mentor wasn’t affected, so he drank the water. He warned the other vigilante, but since he saw my mentor drinking it, he thought it was okay.” “And?” “He died from the poison.” “But I thought he was immune.” “The other vigilante died; my mentor was immune. They both drank the water. My mentor lived and his friend died. My mentor, feeling ashamed, started his sojourn in the woods.” “Oh, well, he shouldn’t have drunken it.” “I know. My mentor warned him, but… I don’t understand why some people act the way they do. Maybe he thought my mentor was lying since he drank the water with no ill effects. The point is I hold Jack partly responsible, even if it was the other vigilante’s fault.” “Oh. Well, I’m sorry about that.” “I feel that stopping him might help my mentor and his unrest.” Tristan nodded in understanding. “We’ll let you decide what to do here.” “I want to carry on his… their quest to stop Jack. I want to help you guys.” “Well sure.” “Thanks for understanding," she replied in appreciation. "Any idea where Jack is?” Gtd checked the map, then informed her, “He’s at your house.” “WHAT!? OH, DANG!” She tried to gather herself and focus on the mission. “Before we start, let me say again that we need to be careful. Jack isn’t some Jeff the Killer clone. He’s crafty. We should have special suits too.” “We could keep the ones we have now,” proposed Tristan. “I think that would work.” She grabbed a medicine kit. “I have some anxiety about fighting the one my mentor failed to stop.” “What’s your mentor’s name?” “His code name was ‘The Endurance’ since he had great stamina as well as immunities. He was a vigilante who tried to stop villains and help people.” “Oh, interesting.” “I’ve learned so much from him. He uses a utility belt like mine too.” “OK, but as I said…” “Yes?” “You’re the captain for this day.” “Thank you. I promise not to let you down.” “Okay, then.” She handed Tristan and Gtd some cubes. “Here, take these light energy cubes. The less Jack can hide in the shadows, the better. You can also throw them to create bursts of light and energy. Here, take these too.” Tristan and Gtd received antidote kits. “Inside are antidotes in drinkable, injectable, and inhalable form.” “I’m immune already,” Gtd noted. “That’s good! Still, keep yours handy in case you need to help one of us.” She then continued, unnecessarily, “Jack’s motif is stalking his prey and then using poisons and fear to kill them.” “I also know who Jack is,” Tristan reminded her. She rubbed the back of her neck in mild embarrassment. “Sorry, I just got a little excited. Okay, are we ready?” “Yes,” replied Tristan. “Yes,” replied Gtd. “Okay, let’s get in a triangle formation.” The team got in the formation, which eliminated blind spots. “Okay, let’s go!” As Gtd teleported the team, Raidra remarked, “I need to stop saying, ‘Okay!’ all the time, don’t I?” They arrived at the house. “We’re already here!” Tristan announced. Jack was there waiting. “You!” exclaimed Raidra upon seeing him. Jack smirked. “Hello, Raidra.” “You have some kind of nerve standing around here in the open!” “Who, me?” “Oh, is there some other poisoning stalker with blue bloodshot eyes here?” “Enough chit chat!” “Fine by me,” she replied, taking on an intimidating tone. She drew a dart gun. “We came prepared.” Jack sprinted at her. She shot a dart into his thigh, but it had little effect. He laughed and grabbed her. “Did you think that would work?” “I was kinda hoping!” She grabbed Jack’s shoulders. “You think you have me, but I have you!” She called, “Guys, he’s wearing some kind of armor beneath his clothes!” Raidra got thrown to the floor, but hung onto Jack. Gtd removed Jack’s armor with sucking power. Tristan prepared a sword. Raidra jabbed her dart gun into Jack’s side and fired. Bracing herself for a worst case scenario, she called, “Tristan… Gtd… do what you have to.” Previous- Master Souls Revived: Part 4, The Rake Next- Master Souls Revived: Part 6, You got the poison; I got the remedy Category:Raidra Category:Master Souls